


Silver Girls I: Go-Go Girls

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Silver Girls [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comic), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Supergirl
Genre: 1960s, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Humor, PWP, Plot What Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Series, Silver Age, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Linda have a boot fetish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Girls I: Go-Go Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 7, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: January 7, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 905  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Written for my [LJ First Anniversary Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/120121.html) for [Mithen](mithen.livejournal.com), who requested Linda/Barbara. Prompt: Go-Go Boots. :)  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)

**1967**

Linda lazed in her comfortable bed, watching as Barbara pulled up her tights, then picked up one of her yellow boots and started fitting her leg into it. Red hair tumbled over creamy breasts, Barbara teasing her lover by staying bare above the waist for a moment more.

Distracted, Linda wanted to touch that warm skin again when her lips curved in amusement.

“Go-go boots?”

“What?” Barbara stamped down to get the boot comfortable. 

“You wear go-go boots.”

Barbara huffed as she picked up her other boot. “I wear Bat-boots.”

Linda laughed, bending one knee, the sheet falling. “I’m sure Dick would appreciate that. He’d say, “Holy Bat-boots, Bruce!”

Barbara giggled and started to put the other boot on.

“Stop.” At the redhead’s curious look, Linda said, “Take off the tights. Just the boots.”

A gleam in Barbara’s eyes matched Linda’s as she removed her boot, rolled down the tights, and threw them at Linda, who easily caught them. She looped the dark tights around her neck like a scarf.

“Dance for me, Dominoed Daredoll.”

Barbara burst out laughing at the press’ nickname for her, and she winked. “A few more items.” She put on her cowl, cape, and gloves, then the boots, turning around so that Linda could see the curve of her buttocks as she balanced to get the boots on. Avid eyes watched as Barbara turned around, then began swaying her hips.

Linda reached over and turned on the radio on the nightstand.

The _Zombies’ ‘She’s Not There’_ began to play, Barbara getting into the rhythm of movement as she hummed along. 

“Oh, yeah, work it, baby,” Linda encouraged, her blond hair fanned out on the pillow as she watched the show.

Barbara’s movements were graceful, courtesy of her gymnast’s abilities, her legs moving and her head tossing as she acted the part of the go-go girl.

“You need a cage, Pretty Bat.”

Barbara grinned. “Did you know that there’s a hanging cage in the Batcave?”

“No!” Genuinely surprised, Linda asked, “Why?”

“Some souvenir left over from a case, but I think Dick likes to practice his moves in there.”

Linda laughed, not sure if Barbara was kidding or not. If anyone was shameless and willing to flaunt his sexual charms, it was Dick Grayson.

A new song began playing, _“Crystal-blue persuasion…”_

Linda’s crystal-blue eyes watched as Barbara’s movements began slower in time with the beat. The blue cape slid over the front of her body, cutting Linda off from a great view but tantalizing her with hidden jewels.

Linda rose from the bed, attaching her own cape and putting on her boots, then danced over to Barbara, their hips swaying in unison as they danced slow and easy, Linda resting her hands on Barbara’s hips, thrusting toward her while Barbara pulled her close by tugging on the tights looped around Linda’s neck like a gentleman’s tie…

A fast-paced song started next, classic ‘go-go’ music, and their bodies moved faster, giggles interspersed with music.

Linda touched the tip of her redhead’s Bat-ears and smiled. Barbara shimmied her hips and swayed back and forth as she went into a crouch, straightened up, and went back down again in time to the music. Linda’s cape fluttered out behind her as she gyrated, blond hair losing its perfect coif as she allowed herself to dance with gay abandon. Her cape settled over her in a shimmering fall of silken cloth. 

She smirked at the word, then gasped as Barbara’s lips were suddenly under the cape, kissing her stomach. Gloved hands grasped her hips and warm breath blew over Linda’s body, her legs trembling as Barbara’s tongue slipped inside her…

Linda thrust her head back, groaning as Barbara touched her deeply, turning her blood to liquid fire. Barbara on her knees before her was a sight that never failed to bring Linda quickly to orgasm, wet and tingly and wild…

“Mmm,” Barbara said, licking her lips and staring up with a wicked smile.

Linda scooped Barbara up and landed them gently in bed. Barbara chuckled and slipped her hand under the red cape again and caressed Linda’s inner thighs. Growling, Linda buried her face between Barbara’s breasts and began licking and nipping down her stomach, then up again, suckling on sensitive nipples, Barbara groaning and moving her legs, grasping the headboard as Linda straightened up and pulled her legs apart.

Linda smiled wolfishly, then pressed her palm against Barbara’s wetness, rubbing and massaging as Barbara whimpered. Fingers slipped inside and her lover writhed, gasping as Linda hit her sweet spot…

The shriek of pleasure was music to Linda’s ears. Smiling, she laid down next to Barbara, pulled their capes over their bodies, and rested her head in the crook of Barbara’s neck.

 _“If you’re going to San Francisco, be sure to wear some flowers in your hair…”_

Linda reached back, grabbed the vase of flowers on the nightstand, and strewed flowers over their bodies, Barbara giggling at the water splashing over them and she snuggled close to Linda. 

“Hey, that new club opened downtown,” Barbara said as she slipped her leg between Linda’s. “Want to go?”

“It has go-go girls?”

“Absolutely!”

“Can we dance the Batusi?”

“We’ll call Dick to join us and he’ll lead the whole damned place in dancing it while Bruce gets ready to strangle him!”

“It’s a date!”

Both women giggled as they rolled around the bed, flowers in their hair…


End file.
